


i like you, idiot

by philouran



Series: a series for the lion and the tiger [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philouran/pseuds/philouran
Summary: everyone loves mark lee, but him rejecting everyone who tries to court him is a mystery to some people especially his best friend, lucas.





	i like you, idiot

"Hi Mark," Mark stopped on his tracks when a guy blocked his way.

"Uh... Hello?" He replied hesitantly, not sure what the guy wants, "I'm kind of in a hurry since I have a cla-"

"Ah no, wait! Uhm.... here." The guy pulled out a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolate from his back then offering it to Mark, "Can I court you?" He asked hesitantly.

Mark stared at the guy, he's probably late but he doesn't care. "I appreciate the gifts but I'm not worth of your money," Mark says carefully, holding the guy's hand and slowly put it down, "I'm so so sorry but I won't accept those gifts." He added and he started walking to his class with people whispering and looking at him like he's a saint.

* * *

It's Mark's vacant and he's sitting down in a coffee shop, in front of his laptop with his best friend, Lucas, sitting beside him scrolling through his phone. This is natural but the gap between them is too close and every time their skins accidentally touched, Mark's heart did that little flip.

"Hey," Lucas nudged him at his arm making Mark snap back to reality. 

"Yeah, what is it?" Mark replied, a little bit lost.

"You're on the school's gossip page again." Lucas said, showing him his phone with a tweet from their school's gossip page on SNS.

 

 _For the nth time, Volleyball Team Captain Mark Lee rejected another_ _g guy_ _from the_ _school's soccer team b_ _efore the school year ends!_

 

This is the nth time that Mark's rejection to those who likes him has been put up in articles and ALL articles says the same. "Damn Markie, you're getting more popular," Lucas said as he finished reading the article, "And us being friends is not helping at all." He adds up, looking at Mark this time.

"What do you mean by that?" Mark questioned, shocked written in his face at Lucas' remarks and slightly slapping his arm but it felt like nothing to Lucas. "Well I mean, listen," The tanned boy says with his hand raised up for no apparent reason. Mark hums, "Listening, go ahead." 

"I'm the captain of the basketball team and you're the captain of the volleyball team,"

"Yeah, so?" Mark asked raising his eyebrow at his best friend.

"Hehehehehehe" Lucas giggled earning a glare from Mark, "Come on, Xuxi!" Mark says frustrated thrashing his arms around. Lucas laughed at the sight and pulled his friend into a hug, Mark's head on his chest and he can hear his heartbeat.

 

 _Please hear it.._ Lucas thought then he cleared his throat,

 

"Okay the thing is, we're both pretty popular and you have popular friends too like Jaemin, Jisung, Jeno, and Donghyuck...  _God, especially Donghyuck._ " Mark let out a small giggle, "Continue, Xuxi." He urges as he stayed relaxed on Lucas' chest, "Everything we do,  _you do,_ becomes a mainstream. Everyone thought that we're dating!" Lucas said, laughing.

 

 _God I wish.._ they both thought.

 

"But Minhyungie," Lucas suddenly became serious. "Hmm?" Mark hums in response, still staying on his best friend's warm chest, "What's the reason?" The tanned boy added, this time, curiosity laced on his voice. Mark gulped and cleared his throat, "I... I like s-someone."

 

"Oh." Lucas face fell and good thing Mark can't see it.

 

_But Mark is not stupid to notice that the mood went down._

* * *

  _School Festival is nearing! Make sure to bring your dates! Or_ _if you're single... Who knows? You might find your one true love on that day!_

 

Mark closed his twitter app and let out a deep sigh. School fest is just three days away and he can't help but feel excited. Dates? He doesn't care about dates. Mark has been attending school fest for how many years without a date. But what's worst without having a date is....

 

_*beep beep*_

**_Donghyuck:_ ** _School fest is neeeeeeeeear!_

 **_Jaemin:_ ** _Oof, I'm having Renjun as my date_

 **_Chenle:_ ** _I'm having Jisung!!_

 **_Jisung:_ ** _Oof, I'm excited for the lanterns! I'm flying it with Lele again_

 **_Jeno:_ ** _It's my second year with Hyuck and we're going to fly the lanterns too! This time we're finally official!_

 **_Donghyuck:_ ** _OOF BABYYYYYYY!!_

_**Renjun:** I'm excited for this years fest. I can't wait!_

_**Jaemin:** ME TOOOOO!!_

_**Mark:** Are we going to ignore the fact that I'm here...._

_**Donghyuck:** Bring a date then we won't._

_**Mark:** But_

_**Donghyuck:** No buts. Bring Xuxi hyung if you don't feel like looking for another date_

 

Mark left the message at seen and he locked his phone. He let out a sigh and decided to tuck himself to his blankets and he slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Mark woke up at the sound of his phone vibrating nonstop.  _It's Saturday, I'm pretty sure I turned off the alarm._ He thought as he grabbed his phone from his bedside drawer.

 

**Incoming Call**

**Xuxi**

 

Mark swiped the answer button and placed his phone in his ears, "Hello?" He mumbles sleepily.

 

_"Good Morning, you baby."_

"Good Morning to you too, Xuxi. Why did you call? You have training today, right?"

_"Yep. I came here pretty early but I took the chance that I'm alone."_

"What?"

_"Mark, would you want to fly the lanterns and see the stars on Monday with me?"_

 

Mark blinked a few times, his heart beating so fast like he's going to combust.

"I.. I,  _oh my gosh._ " Mark breathed out heavily, not able to form a proper sentence.

 _"Minhyungie? You okay there?"_ Lucas asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Y-yeah."

_"Your answer to my question?"_

"Oh.. Of course, I would love to."

* * *

 Monday night came and Mark feels so excited. His friends must've been weirded out since he's much more enthusiastic than before. "Literally what's with you?" Donghyuck asked. Mark looked up and just smiled at his friend widely, causing Donghyuck's forehead to crease. He decided to ignore his friend and just focus on his boyfriend, Jeno.

 

Mark on the other side, was waiting for Lucas' message. The sun has set already and everyone will fly their lanterns anytime now.

 

_Attention students of Dream Academy, please proceed to the open field for the flying of lanterns. It will after 30 minutes._

 

When Mark heard the announcement, he started to get nervous. He looked at his wrist watch and it says 6:30pm.  _Damn it Xuxi, where the fuck are you?_ He decided to proceed to the open field, following his friends and let them go where they want when they've arrived, leaving Mark alone at his place. He waited more, more and more.

 

He glanced at his wrist watch and the time says 6:55pm.

 

_Five more minutes but Xuxi, for the nth time, where the fuck are you?_

 

Mark started to feel tears forming in his eyes when he heard everyone counting down,

 

_5..._

 

_4..._

 

_3..._

 

_2..._

 

_1..._

 

 _"I'm here."_   Mark heard the familiar deep voice as he felt an arm wrapped his waist, holding both of his hands with a lantern on it. "Xuxi.. I.." Mark can no longer think straight, he felt so overwhelmed with everything. "I'm sorry I'm late." Lucas said and he planted a kiss on the crown of Mark's head. 

 

"It's fine, you're here." Mark silently replied, letting Lucas' warmth take over him. They were silently watching the flying lanterns take over the night sky filled with stars when Lucas decided to break the silence between them.

 

"I wanted to ask you something. I've wanted to ask you this since then but I'm too afraid to take the risk." Lucas started as he removes his arms around Mark and faced him. The smaller looked curious, "What is it?" Lucas let out a deep sigh and he slowly took Mark's hand into his.

 

"Mark, can I court you?"

 

_Wait..._

 

"Xuxi I..." Mark held his best friend's hand tighter, "Of course you can."

 

Lucas' eyes grew wider and he enveloped Mark into a tight hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Lucas said earning a laugh from Mark. But then, Lucas remembers something...

 

"Wait, why did you rejected other guys but you did not rejected me..?" Lucas asked confused. 

 

Mark rolled his eyes and slapped his best friend's arm,

 

_"I like you, idiot."_

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading my first ever fic!


End file.
